


[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了番外下

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了番外下

＊＊＊＊

 

“本届全泰国最性感男人是……singto prachaya！”

全场一片掌声响起，啪啪啪的，简直就像打在Krist脸上，火辣辣的。Krist不禁怀疑自己耳鸣了，他没听错吧？

singto看着Krist失神的样子，即使再想解释，在闪光灯和摄像头过来的时候还是只能先站起来，上台领奖。

“singto是去年刚从国外进修回来的，身为xx娱乐公司的总经理，却碾压了一众艺人，脱颖而出，一举拿下这个奖项！”

后面的Krist已经无心关注了，也听不进去，呆呆的看着台上，那个人在灯光下万受瞩目的接过奖杯，身形高挑，十分耀眼。只是那个位置站着的人应该是他才对，为什么……会变成了singto？

直到singto回到了座位上，Krist脑袋里都还乱的很。

singto尝试性的碰了碰Krist的胳膊，Krist却反应极大的躲开，侧身瞪着singto，那表情在明显不过，放佛在说，不要和我讲话！

看来Krist是彻底被惹毛了，singto叹了一口气，这个破主办方在搞什么，毫不留情的在心中把自家公司骂了个遍。

Krist全程散发着低气压，抿着唇一言不发，根本不理singto一次又一次的“骚扰”。

singto很苦恼，头一次遇到这么难的问题。只好软下声哄道：

“kit，别气了，我的就是你的啊。”

Krist听了这话更气了。

现在的singto对于Krist来说，就是一个抢走他奖项还一点也不重视的可恶的人。

在典礼结束后Krist很快站起身准备走，一点也不拖泥带水，似乎一刻也待不下去。

“让一让让一让。”

带着十足戾气的Krist企图拨开人群先一步逃离这里。

singto刚起身准备追赶上去，就被一个人拦住，那人怯生生的说：“singto……我……”

几个心怀不轨的艺人看到自家公司老板如此年轻帅气，还获得了最性感的奖项，自然是想去巴结的。

Krist回头看了一眼，那个小明星似乎正准备跟singto说什么。这个小鲜肉明星他见过，是现在的流量小生，比他更年轻貌美。

Krist嗤笑一声，感觉更气了，肺快炸了那种。但是却头也不回的扬长而去了。

“抱歉，你挡到我了。”singto看着Krist离去的背影，直接挥了挥手不耐烦的制止了小鲜肉接下来要说的话。

甚至没正眼看他，就越过他追寻Krist的方向去了。

刚出门就看到Krist钻进一辆的士走了，singto连忙上车跟了上去。

Krist回了自己家，停车后singto快步跟上，火急火燎的，却没赶上Krist坐的那部电梯，singto默默在心中计算了一下爬18层楼梯的速度，乖乖的在原地等下一班电梯了。

而且反正他知道Krist跑不了，对此他有十足的把握。

出电梯后果不其然看到Krist在门前里翻找自己的包，singto嘴角翘起，很快又压了下去。慢悠悠的走到Krist跟前，假装疑惑道：“怎么还不进去呢？在等我？”

Krist凶狠的瞪了singto一眼，准备扭头就走。但是singto不会给他这个机会，用力拽住了他的手臂。

“你把钥匙落我这了。”

开了门把人拖进去反锁门，一气呵成，singto瞬间觉得安全了。

Krist气急败坏的挣扎道：“那你追我追这么紧干嘛！”

“这不是怕你等太久嘛。”singto露出一副无辜的表情，抓着Krist的手腕，眨了眨湿漉漉的双眼，不知道的人还以为他受了极大委屈。

“kit，原谅我好吗？”

又来了又来了，每次都是这样让Krist就范，但Krist偏偏毫无办法。其实Krist在回来的路上也冷静了一下，仔细想想不能怪singto。但深知singto本性的Krist觉得现在和singto共处一室不是明智的选择。

Krist甩开singto的桎梏，闭了闭眼，虽然内心已经开始动摇，嘴上还是不饶人：

“不好，滚出我家。”

singto眼神扫了扫Krist，不悦的抿唇。随即不言不发的把Krist拦腰抱起，Krist剧烈挣扎起来。

“singto！你要干嘛！”

singto停下脚步：“还是说你想在沙发？”

“沙什么发，你以为我现在会跟你做吗！快他妈的放我下来！”

singto把Krist扔到了卧室床上，居高临下的看着Krist，表情有些阴沉，眼神深不见底：“谁允许你这样跟你老公讲话的?”

随即又想到什么，对Krist说：“你等等。”

Krist被a气全开的singto气势上压倒，竟然真的没动，不明所以的看着singto转身出去了，不一会他又回来，手里拿着那个奖杯。

强行塞到Krist手里，Krist根本不想碰，推拒间奖杯掉到了床上，Krist低头一看。

看到奖杯上面被人用黑笔歪歪扭扭的加了几个字，和烫金字体格格不入。

一直绷着脸的Krist差点没忍住笑了，表情也松懈下来，迟疑的问：“你写的？”

没得到回应。

“幼稚。”Krist又吐出一句。

singto知道Krist气消了些，得寸进尺的倾身上前想要抱抱他。

“我今天是不会跟你做的。”Krist往后缩了缩，抬起下巴坚持最后的防守。

singto闻言后退一步，脱下西装外套，不紧不慢的一颗颗解开纽扣，露出小麦色皮肤，紧致的锁骨下是看起来极有弹性的胸肌。

“那好，我自己做。”

纽扣全解开，衣衫大开，隔着薄薄衬衫似乎能想象出里面完美的肌肉弧度，精瘦的腰上没有一丝赘肉。singto的身材好到令人发指，Krist不止一次嫉妒的想，明明他健身更多，可就是比不上singto的身材。

不过Krist现在无心想其他的，眼神紧紧盯着singto的腹肌，人鱼线延伸到裤子里面，想到里面是什么东西，Krist就咽了咽口水，立刻觉得口干舌燥。

也许最性感男人的称号非他莫属。

不不不，Krist内心疯狂摇头，一定是这该死的苦咖啡味信息素扰他心智。

singto解开了皮带，找来一张椅子正对着Krist坐下。拉下裤头拉链，那处生机蓬勃的鼓起，暗藏着最深的欲望。

在Krist的视线下，singto拉开内裤，让那处跳了出来，只是半勃状态就尺寸可观，随着singto握住茎身缓缓撸动的动作，在深黑毛发里缓缓立起。即使是自慰的动作，singto的眼神却一直紧盯着Krist，放佛豺狼饿虎，要将他拆吃入腹。

Krist看着singto动情的样子，察觉到自己也起反应了，singto的柱身上冒出点点清夜，却迟迟不射，alpha的精液对omega有催情作用，可以诱导发情。

singto一瞬不瞬的盯着Krist，眼神放佛将他全身衣服剥开，视线一点点的在他身上游离，要将他吞噬，手上动作也越来越快，快到Krist几乎看不清，听着singto粗重的喘息声，Krist很快难耐的夹紧腿，饱满的臀肉压在小腿上，感到隐秘之处一阵湿意，脚趾蜷缩着摩擦床单，不再看他都知道他经历着什么。

singto来到了Krist身边，信息素的味道越发强烈，刺激着Krist，他忍不住跪趴着向前，singto摸了摸Krist的头发，全硬的那处正对着Krist的脸。

Krist有些痴迷的盯着看，感觉屁股里都开始黏黏糊糊的，不断有热流袭来，他难耐的扭动着，脸上泛起不自然红晕，已然是发情的状态。

“想舔么？”

Krist毫不犹豫的点点头，张嘴就想去含，singto扶着自己的巨大偏离了，顶端不小心触碰到Krist的脸，白皙的脸上沾上湿痕，singto的阴茎又涨大几分，却强忍着。

“你不是说不做吗？”

Krist一手握住singto滑腻的茎身，伸出小舌舔了舔顶端铃口，遂而用炙热的口腔含住，口齿不清道：“少……废话……正面上我……”

“唔！”

singto眼神深了深，没忍住压着Krist的头来了一个深喉，Krist的口腔很小，每当singto看着自己的阴茎在他殷红的嘴里进进出出，总会产生一种暴虐的心理。

想把他操坏。

Krist难耐的呜咽着，喉咙的疼痛让他紧闭的双眼溢出生理泪水，惹人怜惜。singto这才回过神，意识到太用力了。

singto把阴茎从Krist的嘴里抽离出来，Krist有一瞬间的合不拢嘴，呆呆的任由津液顺着嘴角流下。

singto眯起眼命令道：“把衣服脱了，裤子也是。”

Krist听话的脱了，甚至手不安分的想要往自己身后探去。

singto走到飘窗处，拿起桌上的一瓶红酒，Krist认出来了，那是他上回摆拍时放的，想体现出他闲情雅致的生活。他怎么也想不到红酒会派上这种用场。

他看singto拿着红酒一步步走过来，有些害怕的抵着床头，“不……不……这个太凉了……”

singto用开瓶器打开了红酒，爬上床靠近Krist，捏起Krist的下巴，眼里满是情欲。

“乖……我不会伤害你，这个会让你快乐的。”

莫名的，Krist就被安抚了，本能的欲望让他身体也颤栗着，期待着更大的快感。

singto闻了一下，眯起双眼，“和你一样的味道呢。”

singto把红酒倾斜着，瓶口对着Krist的脖颈处，让里面的暗红色透明液体缓缓流下，顺着锁骨，在乳尖处停留，最后汇集于身下。

与Krist极烫的皮肤形成巨大反差，Krist在刚触到时一哆嗦，不过后来适应后感觉还好。singto屏住呼吸，满意的看着自己的杰作，他早就想这样了，看着暗红液体在Krist的身上形成蜿蜒的河流，有种破败感，更加刺激了他的感官，莫名有些兴奋。

singto像对待易碎的物品一样，轻柔的俯身吻了吻Krist的身体，顺着酒液的痕迹一点点舔舐着，来到Krist挺翘的乳头上，软软的小舌一卷，把上面透明的酒液吸入口中，酸酸甜甜的。

舌头与乳尖的一触即分让Krist打了个激灵，有种直击灵魂深处的感觉，忍不住的按住singto在胸处徘徊的头，溢出舒服的呻吟，“啊……还要……”

singto很快满足他，重重吸吮着乳头，舌苔刺激着娇嫩的乳头，很快舔的湿湿的。时不时的张嘴轻咬，乳头红肿起来，还有些被磨破的痕迹。刚凉下来的身体被singto温热的唇舌滑过有种别样的刺激，Krist在singto不停的舔弄下，身体又重新变得火热，软成一滩春水。

被折腾的半躺在床上，享受着singto的品尝，很快身上就几乎被舔干净，看不到红酒的痕迹了。singto拉开Krist的双腿，惊讶于一片狼藉，伸手摸了摸湿软的小穴。

Krist难耐的哼了两声，便皱皱眉，“别摸了快进来。”

singto故意只探进一根手指动了动，Krist很快被这种只给一点甜头却完全不能满足的动作刺激的越来越想要，忍不住扭动着臀部，一副邀请的样子。

singto用力抽动着手指，就是不真正进入。嗓音沙哑的说道：“想要我进来？你应该做些什么？”

“唔……P’sing……哥哥快进来。”Krist完全不顾羞耻了，叫出singto想听的，试图讨好他。

“不够……”singto的指尖极其色情的摩擦着Krist的腰间，动作轻柔起来。

Krist被巨大的空虚感折磨的已经有些失去理智，用尽全身力气向前抱住singto，身体紧贴着他，红着脸在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“老公……操我……”

singto漆黑的眼中闪过一道光，听到这声叫唤瞬间头皮发麻，丧失理智，轻车熟路的找到洞口，一顶而入，用力按住Krist的细腰就红着眼开始冲撞起来，丝毫不给Krist喘息的机会。

突如其来的进入一下子填满了Krist，在一次次的大力冲撞下放佛水底摇晃的海草般，紧紧依附着singto，随着他的动作激烈的晃动着，“啊啊啊……哈…太快……啊——”

顶入深处的滋味也让singto十分舒畅，压抑已久的欲望有了宣泄的出口，他只知道不停的快速抽插着，给予双方极大的快感。汗液滴落在Krist胸前，和之前的酒液混在一起，singto低头吻去，两个人都满头大汗，湿淋淋的。

肉感的撞击声回荡在房间内，带着两人的闷哼声。每次抽插带出的黏液滴落在床单上，落出深色一片，淫靡极了。

Krist很快就有想射精的冲动，大喊着：“要……要射了！……”

singto握住Krist的柱身，拇指堵住顶端，强行命令道：“和我一起。”

随后singto沉默专心的律动着，他不说话的时候总会做的更激烈些，即使是最普通的姿势也被他做的发狠起来，比往常更加用力。

即使Krist是omega，被压抑住射精，天生的承受方此刻也有些受不了的啜泣道：

“啊啊……要被操坏了……呜啊——”

singto喜欢这个姿势，可以把Krist脸上的表情全都收入眼底，看着他为自己情动，每一声浪叫都是因为自己，他就有强大的满足感。

不管做过多少次，每一次占有他的时候都令人如此愉悦。

思及此他俯下身叼住Krist的唇瓣，吸吮厮磨着，探入舌尖与之唇舌交缠。他经常会在Krist高潮时亲吻他，更好的感受他为自己颤抖。也是一种爱人之间的情不自禁。

有时是温柔的有时是粗暴的，但注定是缠绵的，Krist低声呜咽着，根本无心思考其他，被singto下身的动作激的全身发颤，到达了高潮。

singto也极为情动，吻了吻他绯红的眼角，松开了压制住Krist的手，两人同时射出。Krist呜咽着射出一股，大概是压抑久了，过了一会才射出后续，同时也感受到体内被singto的滚烫灌满，一瞬间到达快感的巅峰。

singto拔出巨大，Krist软下身体，任由精液从腿间流出，流淌到床单上，天真的以为结束了。

但很快被singto翻过身子，身后传来不容置疑的低沉嗓音：“再来一次。”

说着singto很快又轻松插入，放佛那里已经记住了singto的形状，为他量身定制。

Krist被按在床上动弹不得，在singto的狠狠抽插下，Krist胸前的乳头和床单密切摩擦着，带来的快感一波波将Krist又推入情海之中。

Krist发情期结束，神色逐渐清明起来，虽然他很愿意，但是他还在气头上，咬牙切齿的嘴硬道：“啊……你怎么不去找那些年轻貌美的……”

话还没说完就被singto的手指堵住，按压着他的小舌搅动着。

“明天就去找。”

“你敢！”Krist恶狠狠的吐出两个字，张嘴在singto手指上咬出牙印。

singto用力的拍了拍Krist的臀部，发出啪啪的声音。

在Krist的喊痛中同样威胁道：“我已经标记了你，你再敢说这种话我就把你操死在床上。听见了吗？”

“唔……知道了……”Krist扭过头想要亲吻singto，singto很快凑了上来，印上他的唇瓣，唇舌交缠，缠绵悱恻，放佛刚刚没有放过狠话。

如果被人知道全泰国最性感的两个男人躺在一张床上，不知道会怎么想。

至于谁威胁了谁……也已经不重要了。

桌上的奖杯被人用黑笔歪歪扭扭的加上几个字，变成了“属于Krist的全泰国最性感男人。”

就是不太好看，这一点singto总经理一定要让人把奖杯拿去回炉重造。

至于什么时候，等他享用完最性感的男人再说。

 

 

 

end


End file.
